Pouco Tempo, Muito Sentimento
by Suenne Bardot
Summary: Jovens e apaixonados. Mas a vida não foi justa com eles: Tiveram pouco tempo para viver tudo o que queriam. Porém eles não sabiam disso. YAOI CamusxMilo, ShakaxMu, DitexMdM, entre outros.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya, muito infelizmente, não é de minha autoria. Quem me dera se fosse... Mas Saint Seiya tem dono sim! Como: Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. E essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**Obs:**_ O nome Camus Lefevre é de minha autoria (não é fácil encontrar sobrenomes franceses ¬¬). Se alguém já usou, ou quer usar (isso é, se alguém ler essa joça), contate-me, please.

**CONTEÚDO YAOI**

Pronto, está avisado. E que não me venham encher a paciência depois.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Estavam a caminho do local, ainda abalados pelo acontecimento. Shaka dirigia em silêncio, enquanto Mu mantinha o olhar perdido no céu chuvoso da paisagem ao lado de fora. O ariano tinha os olhos vermelhos, como se estivessem cansados de chorar. Shaka o observava pelo canto dos olhos, sem perder a atenção do trânsito. Viu Mu recostando a cabeça no vidro e viu lágrimas se formarem novamente nos olhos verdes, tão tristes desde que tudo acontecera. Aquele dia nublado e chuvoso de outubro combinava perfeitamente com a situação que enfrentavam naquele momento.

Terna e suavemente, o indiano levou a sua mão até a de Mu, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. Sem tirar os olhos da rua, sorriu para o companheiro, tentando conforta-lo. Ainda chorando, Mu olhou para ele e sorriu, com uma profunda tristeza nos olhos. O tibetano era assim: sentia tudo profundamente, mesmo que por vezes não demonstrasse.

Tomou a mão de Shaka entre as suas e levou-a até a boca, beijando-a suavemente e derramando algumas lágrimas sobre ela. Apesar de ter adorado o carinho, o semblante de Shaka voltou novamente à seriedade e, soltando a mão das de Mu, acariciou os fios lavanda que naquele dia pareciam estar sem o brilho característico.

-O Milo ficou lá, Mu?

-Eu disse a ele para ir até em casa, tomar um banho e descansar um pouco, mas ele recusou. – Respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço de papel – Falou que ficaria mais um pouco e que depois pediria ao Dite para levá-lo até o apartamento dele...

-Então o Afrodite ficou lá com ele?

-Não, ele disse que queria ficar um tempo sozinho... Para pensar, não sei. Talvez isso faça bem á ele, ontem ele ficou muito rodeado pelas pessoas, precisa de um tempo.

Shaka sorriu discretamente, sem o outro perceber. Mu sabia como agir em cada momento. Nunca deixaria alguém como Milo, um grande amigo, sozinho em um momento difícil. Mas o ariano sabia perfeitamente que, naquele momento, nada confortaria o escorpiano. Só o tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos, chegaram ao local. Estava praticamente uma loucura aquele lugar: os canteiros da avenida em que se localizavam estavam circundados de carros de pessoas e da imprensa. Repórteres e câmeras na calçada, esperando algo acontecer. Mu olhou incrédulo para tudo aquilo. Oras não era um circo! Muito menos uma atração circense... A imprensa realmente não tinha limites.

Shaka estacionou o carro algumas ruas para cima da entrada do local, pois não havia mais vagas na movimentada avenida. Mu desceu do carro e parou na calçada, arrumando o grosso sobretudo preto e ajeitando os longos cabelos. Enxugou novamente as lágrimas e colocou os óculos escuros, enquanto esperava Shaka fechar o carro. O indiano, depois de também vestir um casaco, esse cor de creme, foi até o ariano, dando-lhe a mão para poderem seguir até o seu destino. Shaka também escondeu os tristes olhos azuis atrás dos óculos escuros.

À medida que chegavam perto do portão de entrada, repórteres os abordavam, reconhecendo quem eram. Optaram por não responder a nenhuma das perguntas, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível até o portão. Shaka abraçou Mu pela cintura e ambos iam se desvencilhando dos microfones, celulares e gravadores que estendiam a eles.

Finalmente chegaram na entrada, onde encontraram um homem vestido de preto, que carregava um rádio-informador em uma das mãos. O homem lhes sorriu, acenando com a cabeça e abrindo o portão para entrarem. Mu, entes de cruzar o portão, parou, olhando para o homem de preto.

-Deba, o Milo já voltou?

-Não... – Respondeu com uma voz forte e suspirou – Na verdade, ele não saiu. O Dite foi embora há quase uma hora e me pediu para avisar você que o Milo não quis ir de maneira alguma.

Mu, que ainda estava de mãos dadas com Shaka, suspirou. Milo não tinha jeito mesmo e, se ele não o ouvira, não ouviria a mais ninguém.

-Obrigado, Deba... – O ariano agradeceu o segurança e, junto de Shaka, adentrou o local.

Iam subindo os últimos degraus de mármore cinza, quando Mu avistou uma cena que o deixou no pior do que já se encontrava: Sentado no chão, frente à uma placa negra, pregada na parede que era voltada para a porta do lugar, estava Milo. Olhos vermelhos e inchados, boca entreaberta, mãos largadas no colo e alguns curiosos a sua volta, olhando para o grego. Os longos e cacheados cabelo loiros caídos sobre os ombros, os olhos de um profundo azul cravados em uma palavra escrita em dourado, bem no centro da placa negra. Mu seguiu o olhar do loiro e leu a placa... Sim, ele já havia visto aquela palavra escrita ali, mas naquele momento era diferente. Milo estava ali, perdido e sem chão.

Shaka sentiu Mu estremecer depois que havia olhado a cena. Sentiu uma imensa pena do escorpiano e, com certeza, não poderia sentir o que Milo estava sentindo ali. Levantou o olhar até a placa e leu novamente a palavra, ou melhor, a frase toda.

_Camus Lefevre_

_! 07.02.1983 + 10.04.2008_ **1**

_Continua..._

* * *

1 - Substituam o ponte de exclamação por uma estrelinha, que quer dizer data de nascimento. A cruz é data de falecimento.

_Suenne Bardot_

_19.04.2008_

_16h51_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, muito infelizmente, não é de minha autoria

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya, muito infelizmente, não é de minha autoria. Quem me dera se fosse... Mas Saint Seiya tem dono sim! Como: Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. E essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**Obs:**_ O nome Camus Lefevre é de minha autoria (não é fácil encontrar sobrenomes franceses ¬¬). Se alguém já usou, ou quer usar (isso é, se alguém ler essa joça), contate-me, please.

**CONTEÚDO YAOI**

Pronto, está avisado. E que não me venham encher a paciência depois.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

-Dite, _andiamo_, sen... – Ia entrando no quarto, quando avistou o pisciano já trocado e tomado banho.

Afrodite estava sentado na beirada da cama, com uma foto nas mãos. Chorava silenciosamente olhando com tristeza para a fotografia, quando percebeu a presença do namorado no quarto. Mesmo sabendo que Máscara o observava, continuou na mesma posição.

-Dite... – O italiano sentou-se ao lado do sueco, abraçando-o. Beijou-lhe a face, acariciando-a com o próprio rosto e enxugou as lágrimas que manchavam aquele rosto pálido e perfeito. Olhou para a foto nas mãos de Afrodite e sentiu saudades daquela época... A fotografia mostrava 12 garotos, de 15 a 20 anos, dispostos em uma fileira, cada um com uma medalha dourada no pescoço. Usavam roupas de época, antigas e elegantes. Estavam sorrindo, emocionados e muito contentes, fazendo com que aquela imagem passasse toda essa alegria para quem a visse.

-Você lembra, Máscara? – Disse o sueco com uma voz chorosa e melancólica. – Graças à apresentação dele que conseguimos esse prêmio. – Sorriu profundamente triste e voltou o olhar para o outro.

O canceriano continuava a olhar a foto. Sorriu discretamente, lembrando-se daquela época... Ali, naquele momento em que fora tirada a foto, eles nem imaginavam o quão ficariam famosos com o teatro.

Respirou fundo, pegou a foto das mãos do pisciano e a guardou na gaveta do criado-mudo. Afrodite o olhou sem entender. – Afrodite, não é hora de ficar relembrando isso, _amore mio_. – Deu um selinho no outro e o abraçou. – Teremos tempo para isso, e agora não é a hora.

Afrodite concordou com a cabeça e, separando-se do abraço, foi até o espelho para enxugar as lágrimas e arrumar os cabelos. Pode parecer que isso foi um gesto de futilidade: arrumar-se para um enterro. Mas, na cabeça de Afrodite, arrumar-se-ia para Camus; para despedir-se eternamente de alguém tão querido.

-Vamos. – Acabou por dizer, já indo até a porta de saída do apartamento, seguido de Máscara.

**.--.--.**

Mu olhava para Milo, sem saber o que fazer. Olhou para Shaka que também estava muito chocado com a cena. Decidiu então tirar Milo dali, pois o número de espectadores ia aumentando, querendo ver o que estava acontecendo.

Foi até o escorpiano e ajoelhou ao seu lado, para tentar falar com ele.

-Milo... – Disse, tocando no ombro do escorpiano. Não conseguiu conter mais algumas lágrimas ao ver o olhar desconsolado de Milo sobre si. – Va... Vamos sair daqui...

-Mu... Ele não vai voltar... – Recomeçou a chorar compulsivamente, agarrando-se ao casaco do ariano. – Faça-o voltar para mim, Mu... Por favor...

O ariano o abraçou apertado, tentando conforta-lo. Ver Milo, o sempre alegre e cheio de vida ator de teatro, chorando daquela maneira, era triste por demais. Com o escorpiano chorando em seu ombro, olhou para Shaka e viu lágrimas na face do indiano. Shaka não demonstrava muitas emoções, mas todos sabiam que ele sentia por demais as coisas. Para ele chorar assim, na frente de todos, tinha mesmo que estar desconsolado... E quem não ficaria desconsolado vendo o homem que ama e um dos melhores amigos naquela situação?

Shaka enxugou as lágrimas pó debaixo dos óculos e foi pedindo por favor para pararem de olhar, dizendo que aquilo não era nenhum espetáculo ao qual se assiste com platéia. As pessoas, um pouco bravas, mas entendo o recado, foram se dispersando. Mu conseguiu fazer com que Milo levantasse dali e o sentou em um dos bancos do velório. Shaka trouxe um copo de água, com um calmante para o escorpiano a pedido de Mu.

-Tome Milo... Sentir-se-á melhor. – Entregou o remédio à Milo, este relutando um pouco em tomá-lo, mas acabando por ceder. – Não acha melhor ir pouco para casa, descansar?

Milo balançou a cabeça negando. Estava sentado no banco, abraçando os joelhos, com uma aparência largada, como se nada mais fizesse sentido. Realmente para ele nada mais fazia sentido... Como iria viver sem Camus? Não queria mais viver. Mu estava sentado ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos, como se dissesse que estaria ali para tudo. E Milo sabia disso. Mu era um irmão para ele. Não de sangue, mas de alma. Cresceram juntos em um orfanato na Grécia e foram adotados juntos. – Eu não quero mais nada, Shaka... Nada... – Nem chorar mais conseguia. Estava com o olhar perdido e as lágrimas caíam sem pedir permissão. As enxugava com as costas das mãos.

Mu o olhava com pena, mas não queria passar isso à Milo. Queria passar força, consolo, queria dizer que faria de tudo para Milo conseguir levantar desse tombo. Mas não agüentava vê-lo daquele jeito. Era visível a todos que os conheciam que Milo tinha uma adoração transcendental por Camus. Os dois eram a pura essência do contraste entre personalidades, mas era isso que os fazia especiais. Conheceram-se no curso de teatro, o que era paixão comum entre eles, quando tinham 15 anos de idade. Passaram por várias coisas antes de descobrirem o amor existente entre seus corações, mas não adiantava: as fiandeiras do destino já tinham cruzado as linhas de suas vidas. Por mais que brigassem, não viviam um longe do outro. E agora Milo teria de aprender a viver longe de Camus...

Era disse que Mu tinha medo. Por mais decidido e forte que Milo fosse mesmo por ter passado por tantas dificuldades na vida, pela primeira vez Mu sentiu nele uma fraqueza súbita, que parecia irremediável.

-Milo... – O tibetano chamou a atenção do loiro – Você precisa descansar... Está há horas sem comer, ficará doente desse jeito.

-Mu, eu não vou sair daqui. Será que é tão difícil assim me deixar passar os últimos momentos de Camus aqui perto dele? – Disse, com a voz cheia de amargura, mas depois se arrependendo um pouco por ter sido grosseiro com o ariano. – Eu... Eu não quero ir. Não quero comer, não tenho nenhuma vontade de descansar. Eu não sei o que vou fazer sem ele...

À medida que Mu foi responder, uma voz conhecida fez-se ouvir. – Mu, eu preciso falar com você. – Mu voltou o olhar para a pessoa, reconhecendo o amigo.

-Saga, conseguiu alguma informação? – Levantou-se, indo até o mais velho. – Shaka, eu preciso falar com o Saga. – Voltou-se para Shaka, que entendeu o recado.

-Pode deixar Mu. Eu fico aqui com o Milo. – Sorriu discretamente, sentando-se ao lado do grego.

Mu e Saga foram até o jardim do local, que estava vazio, para terem certa privacidade.

-Mu, os peritos já começaram a analisar os dados e os exames. – O Geminiano começou. Saga era o advogado do tibetano há algum tempo, além de fazer parte do grupo de amigos do teatro. Estava trabalhando para ele, pois Mu tinha certeza que a morte de Camus fora planejada. Não fazia idéia por qual motivo, nem por quem, mas sabia que Camus não teria um ataque cardíaco fulminante repentinamente. O francês era por demais vaidoso com o corpo: controlava rigidamente a alimentação e fazia horas de exercícios diários. Ia ao médico periodicamente para fazer check-up e tinha uma saúde literalmente perfeita. Como poderia sofrer um infarto aos 25 anos de idade e com uma saúde dessas? Algo ali estava errado. E além de tudo isso, Camus não acreditava em remédios naturais. E, na noite em que faleceu, fora encontrada uma cartela de medicamento à base de ervas naturais perto de seu corpo caído no chão da cozinha do set de filmagens.

-E já encontraram algo que coincida com as minhas suspeitas?

-Mu... – Saga respirou fundo, já prevendo o que estava por vir. – Camus foi envenenado.

_Continua..._

* * *

Bom, antes de mais nada, eu queria agradecer às reviews:

**Mussha:** Querida, adorei seu comentário. Mu e Shaka são suas das minha paixões em Saint Seiya e me alegra por demais vê-los juntos e tão unidos dessa forma. Muzinho pode ser tudo, mas tem um coração enorme. Milo realmente está destruído por dentro. Camus era tudo pra ele... E doeu no meu coração ter que fazê-lo passar por isso. Muito obrigada pelo review!

**Kiara Sallkys:** Si si, como pôde ver, eles são atores e conhecidos da mídia, o que dificulta ainda mais toda essa situação. E está me doendo no coração matar o Camus, eu sou louca por ele! Mu e Shaka pra mim são sagrados juntos, um casal muito lindo. E, apesar de Mu estar sofrendo, ele vai ser muito forte e fazer de tudo (uma ariana dizendo, acredite, um ariano tem forças pra agir racionalmente numa situação dessas). Beijos e muuuito obrigada pelo comentário.

**Prajna Alaya:** Olha, vou ser bem sincera: Não é muita a minha praia escrever drama. Já me disseram que tenho dom pra comédia. Oo... Mas eu adorei tanto essa idéia que resolvi arriscar. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijos.

**Angell Kinney:** Querido, adorei o comentário! E eu preciso acabar de ler o segundo capítulo da sua fic . Bom, sobre o motivo da morte do francês, aí está. Foi assassinado. A hora que o Milo souber de uma coisa dessas... Não quero nem ver. Amei os elogios, pois sou muito auto-crítica e insegura quanto a minha narrativa. Não digo que é a minha primeira fic, porque não é. Tenho outras, de Saint Seiya mesmo, já publicadas, mas essa é outra história. Beijos, querido! Obrigada pelo Review.

**P-Shurete:** Ah, eu matei o Camus Tô tendo que me controlar aqui, pois eu amo ele! Muito obirgada pela review, espero que continue e goste desse capítulo. Beijos, querida!

Capítulo mais auto-explicativo, pra vocês entenderem sobre a vida deles e os motivos da trama. Espero que gostem.

Beijos.

_Suenne Bardot_

_02.05.2008_

_16h25_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, muito infelizmente, não é de minha autoria

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya, muito infelizmente, não é de minha autoria. Quem me dera se fosse... Mas Saint Seiya tem dono sim! Como: Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. E essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**Obs:**_ O nome Camus Lefevre é de minha autoria (não é fácil encontrar sobrenomes franceses ¬¬). Se alguém já usou, ou quer usar (isso é, se alguém ler essa joça), contate-me, please.

**CONTEÚDO YAOI**

Pronto, está avisado. E que não me venham encher a paciência depois.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

-Mu... – Saga respirou fundo, já prevendo o que estava por vir. – Camus foi envenenado.

O ariano estagnou. Apesar de ter achado muito estranho o modo como o amigo havia morrido, o choque teve o mesmo efeito sobre ele. Camus havia sido assassinado... Mas por quem? E por quê? Mu ficou paralisado e inexpressivo fitando Saga. Perguntas ecoavam em sua mente que pendia hora para a racionalidade em perguntar mais detalhes à Saga, hora para a irracionalidade dos sentimentos, com uma vontade maior ainda de encontrar quem fizera aquilo, e matar a pessoa com requintes de crueldade.

-O quê? – Uma voz conhecida e incrédula tirou Mu de seus pensamentos. – Saga, você disse que o Camus foi envenenado? Isso... Isso é impossível! - A voz ainda assim suave era de Afrodite, que havia acabado de voltar para o velório e escutara as últimas coisas que Saga dissera a Mu.

O geminiano, respirando fundo, voltou-se para Afrodite, o olhando nos olhos e escolhendo bem as palavras. – Não, Dite, não é impossível. Acabei de chegar do IML, com os laudos da investigação. – Desviou o olhar para Mu por um momento. O viu com um olhar perdido no nada, como se estivesse novamente perdido em pensamentos. Aquele ariano não iria deixar isso barato, Saga o conhecia o bastante para dizer que Mu iria com isso até ter acabado com a vida de quem matou um de seus melhores amigos. Mas isso era claro para todos; qualquer um dos amigos faria isso pelo outro. A partir do momento que acontecia algo com um deles, todos os outros já estavam dentro do problema, tentando resolve-lo. Cresceram juntos, fazendo o que mais amavam. Mu, Shaka, Milo, Camus, Saga, Afrodite, Máscara, Kanon, Aldebaran, Shura, Aiolos. Cresceram juntos no teatro. Saga lembrava de como haviam ficado bravos com ele quando disse que faria Direito... Respirou fundo novamente. – Camus foi envenenado sim. Todos os exames apontaram altas doses de arsênico no sangue dele... Foi parada respiratória.

-_Min Gud..._ – Afrodite, apertando mais ainda as mãos entrelaçadas às de Carlos, que estava em silêncio, exclamou. Realmente aquilo parecia coisa de outro mundo. Não havia motivos para alguém querer a morte do francês... A mídia pouco sabia sobre sua vida por trás dos palcos e da televisão. Camus era totalmente discreto e fechado quanto a isso: Falava superficialmente em entrevistas sobre sua vida real, usava respostas reticentes e pouco convincentes para aquelas perguntas mais atrevidas que os repórteres adoravam fazer.

Apesar de bastante famoso, tanto quanto os amigos, era quase que um "mistério" até mesmo para as fãs, que não eram poucas. Os longos cabelos ruivos, muito bem cuidados, chamavam a atenção dos espectadores. Camus era lindo... Os cabelos combinavam harmoniosamente com os olhos castanho-avermelhado e com os traços masculinos, porém finos e até delicados. Um excelente ator, além de todos esses atributos. Com apenas 25 anos, já era um dos mais famosos artistas do momento, tanto na televisão, quanto no teatro. Como todos os amigos, era muito requisitado para novelas, filmes e peças teatrais, chegando até a haver desavenças entre produtores e responsáveis por eventos, tanto de moda, quanto televisivos.

-E o que temos que fazer agora, Saga? – Mu perguntou, tornando seu tom de voz frio e distante.

-Bem, Mu... Eu já pedi a investigação criminal, a perícia no camarim e segurança reforçada para o Milo. Agora é só esperar, infelizmente esse tipo de coisa demora á ser concluída. – Respirou fundo, tentando deixar tudo o menos complicado possível.

Mu, e um mínimo gesto possível, assentiu com a cabeça, distanciando-se do grupo.

-Saga, você acha que tem como descobrir quem foi? – Máscara questionou o advogado, enlaçando pela cintura um Afrodite de braços cruzados e com o olhar perdido.

O geminiano, na verdade, não sabia como responder. – O assassino não deixou evidências fáceis, Máscara. É um profissional.

**.--.--.**

Mu, durante todo o resto velório, não saiu um minuto sequer do lado de Milo. Shaka, que estava cuidando dos documentos de óbito e das despesas, havia acabado de sair para ir buscar o irmão mais novo de Camus, que acabara de chegar de avião da Rússia.

O carro que levaria o caixão até o cemitério, que não era muito longe do velório, desapontou na porta de saída do recinto, preocupando Milo por vários motivos.

-Mu... Não vai dar tempo, Mu... – Milo referia-se à Hyoga. Estava receoso de que não desse mais tempo de o garoto ver uma última vez o irmão mais velho, já que não se viam há mais de um ano. Mas também não queria ter que se despedir uma última vez do ruivo... Como poderia fazer isso? Olhar para ele no caixão, ali, inerte a qualquer coisa, morto? Ah, como doía pensar que teria de dizer adeus a quem amava mais que a si mesmo. Por que, por que levaram o Camus e não ele?

-Milo, acalme-se, por favor... É claro que vai dar tempo, o aeroporto não é longe e o trânsito está calmo hoje. – Ambos estavam ao lado do caixão de Camus, de onde Milo não queria mais sair, de forma alguma.

Nesse mesmo instante, Shaka estacionou frente ao velório. Hyoga desceu e, com a ajuda de Aldebaran, livrou-se dos repórteres. Shaka disse ao segurança que iria achar um lugar para estacionar e já voltava.

Afrodite estava esperando o garoto na porta de entrada. O olhou com pena... Camus era a única família que o garoto de apenas 16 anos tinha. Haviam perdido os pais em um acidente de trem, quando o mais novo tinha apenas 1 ano de idade e Camus tinha 10. A partir daí, ambos foram criados pelo avô paterno, um senhor muito rico, mas que prometeu cuidar dos dois como se fossem seus próprios filhos. Contratou babás para cuidar do mais novo, mas esteve sempre presente para fazer o papel de família. Deu os melhores estudos à Camus e o deixou escolher a sua profissão, que, por paixão, escolheu fazer teatro.

Hyoga aproximou-se para cumprimentar o loiro. Afrodite o abraçou, fazendo-o não agüentar e soltar toda a dor que segurara até ali. Fora o pisciano quem ligou para Hyoga e deu-lhe a notícia. Até aquele momento, o garoto não havia derramado uma lágrima sequer. Segurou toda a dor dentro de si, sufocou aquela vontade de gritar, de tirar satisfações com a própria vida por ter feito aquilo com ele. Mas, quando teve um abraço amigo, verdadeiro e carinhoso como o de Afrodite, um dos melhores amigos de seu irmão, não conseguiu mais. Caiu no choro no ombro do mais velho, enquanto este tentava acalmá-lo em vão.

-Dite... Dite, o que aconteceu? Por que, por que levaram meu irmão de mim, Afrodite? Por que...

-Ah, menino... Essa era a hora dele, por mais que tenha sido injusto, Oga.

-Mas ele nunca fez nada pra ninguém... – Hyoga dizia entre soluços – Ele era bom, sempre se importando comigo e com todo mundo, por mais quieto que fosse! Não é justo... Não é justo... – Continuou a chorar.

A atenção de todas as pessoas presentes no velório estava voltada para o garoto loiro chorando nos braços do mais velho. Via-se ali a verdadeira dor de quando se perde alguém tão querido, alguém tão próximo.

Milo, que havia se acalmado um tanto com as palavras de Mu, teve também a sua atenção chamada para o local e pôde ver a cabeleira loura de Hyoga ali na porta. Ambos nunca se deram bem como Camus gostaria. Mas por ele, apenas pelo francês, que era a única coisa que ligava o garoto ao escorpiano, eles resolveram ao menos tentar conviver.

Mas ali não era hora de pensar nas diferenças. Ao ver o irmão do namorado, as lágrimas vieram novamente aos olhos de Milo. Apesar de Camus ser ruivo e Hyoga loiro, os olhos eram os mesmos: castanhos 1, mas gélidos e inexpressivos ao extremo. Podiam tanto passar dureza como amor, que era como Camus olhava para Milo: Com uma paixão que só o escorpiano e Hyoga conheciam de verdade.

O loiro desvencilhou-se de perto de Mu e foi em direção a cunhado. Hyoga, que já havia saído do abraço de Afrodite, avistou o escorpiano aproximando-se e lhe doeu no peito ver o estado em que ele se encontrava. Ficou parado, esperando Milo chegar perto de si. O olhou nos olhos... Aqueles olhos azuis que derreteram o coração de Camus, aqueles olhos que deram tantos sorrisos e felicidades ao irmão, estavam tristes e desesperados, pedindo por ajuda, pedindo talvez para ir junto do aquariano.

-Milo... Eu.. Eu sinto muito... – Recomeçou a chorar e foi abraçado pelo mais velho.

O escorpiano, ao olhar para os olhos de Hyoga, não resistiu pensar em nunca mais poder ver o olhar de Camus sobre si. Aquele olhar que lhe despia de todas as maneiras, que lhe deixava na mais serena paz quando cruzava com o seu durante algo difícil... Aquele olhar que lhe fazia falta ali, naquele momento de dor, de angústia... E que não estava ali pelo simples fato de aquele momento ser o adeus ao dono desse olhar a causa da avalanche de paisagens cinza e dolorosas de se suportar.

**.--.--.**

-Acabar com o seu pulmão não vai adiantar nada... – Aproximou-se a abraçou o namorado por trás, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. – Mandaram o carro errado. O carro certo irá demorar mais uns trinta minutos.

Estavam na pequena área para fumantes do velório. Uma varanda com algumas plantas, no térreo do prédio, com vista para a cidade toda.

-Shaka, isso não vai ficar assim... – O ariano disse, em uma calma e frieza já conhecidas pelo virginiano: Ambas as coisas apenas superficiais. Shaka sabia que, por dentro, Mu estava em chamas de raiva, ainda mais depois da notícia que Saga deu.

O loiro respirou fundo, tirou o cigarro o cigarro da mão do namorado para jogar no lixo e o virou de frente para si. – E o que vai fazer, Mu? Sair por aí, rodar Athenas inteira, perguntando se alguém sabe quem matou o Camus? – Disse com calma e, segurando o rosto do ariano, este já com cara feia pelo o que ouviu do namorado, continuou. – Temos que deixar isso nas mãos do Saga e da polícia.

Mu respirou profundamente e abraçou o loiro. Era ali naquele lugar, naqueles braços, o melhor lugar no mundo. Encontrara em Shaka o que faltava em si.

-Do jeito que o Saga falou, não vai ser fácil, Shaka. E eu não quero nem saber... Se não encontrarem quem fez isso, eu mesmo o faço.

-E você acha que o Milo, depois de compreender e assimilar tudo, ficará de braços cruzados?

-É claro que não. - Afastou-se um pouco de Shaka, mas sem sair do calor humano entre eles. – E você acha que eu o deixaria sozinho nisso, Shaka?

-Só peço que tome cuidado, Mu. – Sim, estava preocupado. Haviam assassinado Camus, por Buda! Não teriam trabalho algum em fazer algo contra Mu, ou Milo. – Podem ser pessoas perigosas... – Observou a expressão de contrariedade de Mu. O conhecia como a palma de sua mão: Quando o ariano colocava uma idéia na cabeça, ia até o fim, fazendo o que tivesse que ser feito em qualquer situação. – Mas como eu sei que não vou conseguir convencê-lo a mudar de idéia, só peço que fale com Saga antes de qualquer coisa. – Deu um beijo carinhoso no topo da testa de Mu, voltando a abraçá-lo.

-Está bem, eu falo com Saga antes, mesmo que eu nem saiba o que vou fazer ainda. – Guardou o silêncio por alguns segundos e depois continuou. – Mas pode ter certeza de uma coisa, Shaka. Aqui se faz aqui se paga. E o responsável por isso vai pagar em dobro.

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A. 1:

Se esconde das milhares de pedradas  
E eu que pensei que ia conseguir aproveitar minhas férias pra escrever... Zeus, que bloqueio mental foi esse? O ócio + o tédio tomaram conta da minha pessoa, me impedindo de fazer as coisas bem-feitas, que horror.

E agora que eu voltei às aulas, consegui finalmente acabar esse capítulo. Até que enfim.

N/A. 2:

Vamos às reviews...

cami cating - teh de boua: É, quem será que foi o FDP que matou o Camus?? O duro que nem eu sei, ninguém quis me contar (mentira! É que eu não decidi ainda...). Thanks pelo review, espero que goste do novo capítulo também.

P-Shurete: Eu me junto à vocês e o Mu também! ò.ó  
Audácia é pouco, assassino atrevido, não? Mas deixa, ele vai ter o dele, ah se vai.

Obrigada pela review.

Mussha: Todos estão sofrendo muito mesmo pela perda do ruivo, até o máscara tá um tanto inconformado. Esse assassino, infelizmente, é esperto. e vai ser bem difícil Milo achar outro alguém. Mas quem sabe, non?

Mu é um amor, mas é ariano, tem sua parte do fogo na história. Ele pode parecer inofensivo por fora, mas pode ser muito perigoso quando mexem com quem ele gosta.

Valeu pela Review, beijos.

Kiara Sallkys: Pourra, esse cara que matou o Camus tá cheio de inimigos! medo da Kiara com essa bazuca na mão Mas é sério, eu também tô aqui com a minha metralhadora, esperando o safado aparecer. U.Ú

XD Thanks pela review adorável, até a próxima

kika-sama: Olá, tudo bem sim, apesar do mega bloqueio mental nas minhas decadentes férias –-'

Na verdade, eu quis meeesmo fazer algo diferente, pois, como você escreveu, a fórmula de fics felizes já tá meio gasta. Me doeu no coração matar o Camus, mesmo. mas eu precisava de algo diferente e, no que se formou na minha cabeça, só caberia um CamusxMilo mesmo.

Tinha mais alguma idéias na cabeça, mas elas não couberam nessa fic, talvez eu as coloque em algo novo.

Muito obrigada pela chance e pela review, foi muito gratificante.

Beijos e até a próxima.

Lhu Chan:  Eu, particularmente, adoro descrever e mostrar os laços entre casais e amigos. Não gosto de coisa muito melada, como palavras românticas e apelidos carinhosos. Prefiro olhares, gestos e ações que demonstrem o afeto entre eles.

Que bom que tá gostando Valeu pela review, espero que goste do novo capítulo. Kissu.

Fabiana-sama: Demorou, mas chegou! Capítulo novo, espero que goste. Queria muito ter acabado antes, mas não tava conseguindo deixar como eu queria.

Thanks pelo coment, até a próxima. Beijos.

N/A. 3:

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, apesar de não ser muito grande.

Não revelou nem mostrou muito coisa, apenas decisões e apresentação de mais alguns personagens. Espero realmente que gostem, foi muito difícil pra mim terminar ele.

Beijos.

_Suenne Bardot_

_03.08.2008_

_16h06_


End file.
